Hedwig is Dead
by the butt
Summary: When Hedwig is killed by a garden gnome, Ron comforts Harry. RonxHarry.


A/N: Okay, it sucks. But I really liked the idea, and it wouldn't go away, so I wrote it.

A random thought... I think that Hedwig's going to die in the sixth book. I just have a feeling.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine :(

O0

It had been only a few months since our seventh year got out, and I had scored a home in Hogsmeade, or more rented it, with the help of the Weasleys. I swear, those people love me too much. My rental home was cozy, but I snagged every chance I could to go back to my family… The Weasleys.

I had been lonely, so I'd written a note to Ron, wanting to see him over the weekend. Ron and I had been best friends through everything, through his coming out 6th year…

And mine, just before school got out.

We'd talked it over, but dating seemed out of the question. I'd dated Hermione 6th year, and after we broke up, it ruined the friendship quite a bit. Of course, you're wondering why I got into the situation in the first place. I'd been terribly confused, yeah I was gay but I didn't want to believe it. So, I dated her. We didn't talk for a while after the breakup, but we befriended again after Christmas, with the modest help of Ron and his at-the-time Ravenclaw boyfriend.

A few days after my letter had been sent, the phone rang. After living with muggles my whole life, of course I owned a telephone. The voice of Ron illustrated the other line, and he sounded a little out of it.

"Ah, Harry mate, I think you'd oughta hurry to get to my house," he rushed, almost panicked. "It's 'bout Hedwig"  
"Hedwig?" I couldn't imagine what about Hedwig could have happened. "Is she okay"  
"A bloody garden gnome jumped her, I'm so sorry mate. She's hanging on by a loose thread."

Long story short, I was out of the house and heading for the station in ten minutes.

O0

Ron was on me before I even reached their house, shouting apologies, hugging me too tightly, kissing my cheek in greeting.

His mother gave me a full on checkup, making sure I hadn't hurt myself, asking questions, "Do you have a special someone?", "Do you get butterbeer every day?", "Why don't you visit as often?" I answered, "No, no, no time." I loved the woman to death, but right now I just wanted to see my owl.

Ron guided me to his bedroom, Hedwig in an old cage of a past owl. Completely, utterly beat up. I never thought I'd see her in such a condition. She squawked lightly at me, and I couldn't take it a second longer.

"Oh, Hedwig!" I hugged the cage tightly, tears spilling onto her feathers. It had been almost eight years since Hagrid bought me for her. "Pull through, girl. Please pull through"  
I felt Ron's hand on my shoulder, so warm. "Harry, mate…"

O0

Hedwig was dead.

She'd died, her cage in my arms. I couldn't control myself, I screamed, cried. She was _my_ owl. My first real birthday present. My first real friend. The owl that opened up a whole new world to me.

Ron was there for me, holding me. I cried into him, his shoulder supporting my head and his shirt acting as a gripping device. He never let go, not until his mother came into the room, gently telling us dinner was ready.

The table was silent, mourning. They all understand. Any other owl would be a few tears and a hug, but Hedwig was Hedwig and words were not needed to describe the importance of that one owl.

I didn't eat much; I stared at the plate and cried. Halfway through his meal, Ron stood up and took me to his room. Hedwig had been taken by Ginny, and had been placed outside for a later burial. In his room I was put on his bed, and I just cried there. He sat next to me, rubbing my back. Every once in a while he'd murmur my name sadly.

A while later he left, returning a few minutes after in his pajamas. Before I could comprehend the situation, he snuck into his bed with me. "I hope you don't mind," he whispered, and I shook my head.

We fell asleep that night, his arms around me.

In the morning, Hedwig was buried, and Ron kissed me for the very first time.


End file.
